Contradictorio Kija
by mutemuia
Summary: Kija está lleno de contradicciones, algunas obvias, otras ridículas, pero todas nos hacen amarlo… [Para la actividad 'Extremos opuestos' del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"].
1. Boom

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Extremos opuestos_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Extremos opuestos:** 6\. Furia - Calma ( _propuesto por_ loveangel7).

 **Número de palabras:** 100

* * *

 ** **CONTRADICTORIO KIJA****

 **BOOM**

Su abuela lo había criado como si fuera un príncipe… Entre algodones, lujos y manjares. Siguiendo las más estrictas reglas de etiqueta, por supuesto… Porque tales reglas existían solo para mostrar el debido respeto y evitar situaciones incómodas.

Y a Kija, el protocolo y la etiqueta le transmitían seguridad, y le concedían esa paz de espíritu de saber las cosas bien hechas.

Pero hoy, ah, hoy el fuego del Hakuryuu le corría por las venas, y su garra crecía descontrolada y él apretaba los dientes encendido de ira.

Hasta que no pudo más…

—¡Princesa Yona! ¡Debes llamarla Princesa Yona! ¡PRINCESA!


	2. Negación

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Extremos opuestos_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Extremos opuestos:** 21\. Risa-Llanto ( _propuesto por_ Narutinachan).

 **Número de palabras:** 100

* * *

 **NEGACIÓN**

Su risa se hace eco de las de sus hermanos y resuenan en las paredes del salón del trono.

Y ríe, Kija ríe, más alto, más fuerte que los demás. Kija estira sus labios en una sonrisa y sus ojos brillan con no del todo falsa alegría.

Es una ocasión feliz, de veras que sí…

Yona por fin es reina, Kouka vive en paz y prosperidad, y el amor lo vence todo.

El sacerdote rodea sus manos con el lazo rojo, atando ante los dioses sus destinos y sus corazones. Se aman, lo sabe…

Pero entonces, ¿por qué está llorando?


	3. Senectud

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Extremos opuestos_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Extremos opuestos:** 38\. Errante - sedentario ( _propuesto por_ Demonocracy).

 **Número de palabras:** 155

* * *

 **SENECTUD**

Siente la vejez treparle por las piernas, como raíces retorcidas que lo encadenan al suelo y cada paso le duele. La plata de sus cabellos hace tiempo que se tornó blanca y los años dibujaron líneas en su rostro. Los días fríos hacen que sus viejos huesos se quejen, la edad lo atrapa y lo condena a ser la sombra de una vieja gloria junto al fuego del hogar. Pero en los días de sol, huye de sus hijos y sale de la aldea.

Y solo entonces, cuando el olor a verde oscuro del anciano bosque llena su pecho, se permite la nostalgia y la añoranza. Y se permite soñar —no, recordar— con su cuerpo joven, con aquella vida de caminos y noches bajo las estrellas. De aventuras, de risas y alegría, de sangre y muerte. De vida…

El sol en la cara, los brazos abiertos, los ojos cerrados… Kija sonríe y tan solo recuerda…


	4. Hoshi no Yoru

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Extremos opuestos_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Extremos opuestos:** 12\. Luz-Oscuridad ( _propuesto por_ Raxe).

 **Número de palabras:** 155

* * *

 **HOSHI NO YORU**

Kija siempre seguía las reglas, pero de vez en cuando, la carga de ser el Hakuryuu pesaba demasiado sobre sus todavía pequeños hombros. Se deslizaba entonces por la ventana de su habitación, se ocultaba entre las sombras, siempre atento a los centinelas y huía de la aldea.

Se alejaba con sigilo, poniendo cuidado en no hacer ruido, y se adentraba en la negrura del bosque. Y Kija abrazaba la oscuridad de esas noches sin luna y se dejaba arropar por ella. Cerraba luego los ojos, y sus pies recorrían de memoria el camino hasta su estanque secreto. Y una vez allí, casi sin aliento, abría los ojos y una exclamación de asombro, mil veces repetida, salía de su pecho.

Frente a él, en la trémula superficie cristalina del agua de su lugar secreto, el cielo lleno de estrellas se refleja solo para él, dándole la bienvenida.

Porque la luz siempre brilla más en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _NOTA: Que me perdonen los entendidos, pero creo que_ Hoshi no Yoru _puede traducirse como_ Estrellas de la noche _o_ Noche estrellada _._


	5. Blanco versus Negro

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Extremos opuestos_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Extremos opuestos:** 3\. Negro-Blanco ( _propuesto por_ fatyas)

 **Número de palabras:** 155

* * *

 **BLANCO VERSUS NEGRO**

Él tenía el cabello plateado, el de Hak era como ala de cuervo.

Su corazón era puro, y su alma transparente, pero la de Hak tenía una oscuridad que a veces asomaba a sus ojos.

Él era el orgulloso Hakuryuu que por fin logró servir a su Hiryuu y renovar su pacto de antaño. Hak era un general caído en desgracia. Sin tribu, sin señor… Un ronin convertido en su sirviente por una promesa, su herramienta.

Su linaje se remontaba al primer Hakuryuu. Hak era un huérfano sin nombre que encontró un hogar.

Él era el Dragón Blanco y el otro, el Raijuu, una bestia. Bueno, la Bestia del Trueno…

Dragón Negro tuvieron que llamarle… ¿En serio?

Y aun así, los ojos de Yona siempre se mueven hacia donde esté él, siguiéndolo, observándolo… Dejando que su mirada diga lo que ella aún no se atreve a decir…

¿Qué demonios tiene Hak que no tenga él?


	6. Tras la tormenta

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Extremos opuestos_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Extremos opuestos:** 49\. Arcoiris - Lluvia ( _propuesto por_ Yuki no sekai).

 **Número de palabras:** 100

* * *

 **TRAS LA TORMENTA**

La nube de polvo había comenzado a asentarse. El silencio, roto por el lamento de los heridos, los relinchos desesperados y las órdenes ladradas para deponer las armas.

Y luego, el suspiro de rendición, el tintineo del acero contra el acero cayendo al suelo. El repiqueteo del metal como gotas de lluvia sobre el tejado, gotas de vida, porque no morirá nadie más hoy.

Y entre la bruma de destrucción, ve alzarse juntos rojo y negro. Le sigue el borrón rosa. Verde, azul, amarillo, un pequeño destello naranja…

Solo entonces suspira aliviado y se entrega al arcoíris de su corazón…


	7. Abismos

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Extremos opuestos_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Extremos opuestos:** 73\. Monstruo - héroe ( _propuesto por_ Demonocracy)

 **Número de palabras:** 155

* * *

 **ABISMOS**

Todos, todos ellos son héroes. Protectores del reino, defensores de la justicia, luchadores de la paz. Aunque extraña es la paz que se consigue con sangre…

Pero también son monstruos. Unos, porque portan sangre de dragón, criaturas de leyendas tornadas en carne humana. Otros, porque cargan una oscuridad en el alma, rincones oscuros llenos de odio viejo y de renovadas iras.

Él vio los ojos de Hak en Sei. Vio al héroe detener una flecha con su propio cuerpo, y vio al monstruo que quiere matar a aquel que se lo robó todo. Ojos velados por el abismo y la sed de sangre, ciegos al mundo y a sus gritos.

Todos nos volvemos monstruos por amor herido.

Pero también son monstruos que luchan contra monstruos, los reales, crueles y horribles, portando espadas, estandartes y muerte, y contra los que viven en lo más profundo del alma, esperando el instante de ser liberados…

Siempre al acecho…


	8. Íntimo

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Extremos opuestos_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Extremos opuestos:** 70\. Garra - mano ( _propuesto por_ Demonocracy).

 **Número de palabras:** 250

 **AVISO:** Un poco crack y definitivamente M por las implicaciones.

* * *

 **ÍNTIMO**

Desde pequeño, Kija se acostumbró a manejar con delicadeza su garra. Aprendió a ponerse la ropa interior con mucho cuidado, o si no, acaba convertida en enojosos jirones de tela y luego él tenía que explicarle a su abuela lo sucedido. Lo mismo podía decirse de los molestos picores del verano o cualquier otro vergonzoso inconveniente de la pubertad. Cuidado, mucho cuidado…

Inconvenientes personales aparte, la lucía con orgullo. Era poderosa y peligrosa, la prueba manifiesta del antiguo pacto de antaño.

Pero en ocasiones, se pregunta cómo sería sentir la piel de su amante bajo sus manos… Cómo sería recorrer su cuerpo y sentir el pulso veloz bajo las yemas de sus dedos, mientras sus manos bajan más al sur y lo toma, pulsante, caliente, endurecido solo para él…

Por supuesto, Kija se sonroja inmediatamente por tal atrevimiento. Él no es así… O al menos no era así antes de que _él_ apareciera en su vida, poniéndola del revés, convirtiendo sus sueños en calenturientos encuentros amorosos en blanco y verde que se interrumpían de mala manera siempre con él despertándose antes de _terminar adecuadamente_. Y entonces se levanta y huye del campamento, sofocado, inquieto, buscando privacidad para dar alivio a su vergüenza.

Pero _él_ , que siempre lo observa, que todo lo sabe, lo sigue a hurtadillas.

Y digamos que esa noche por fin se dijeron entre suspiros, besos y caricias lo que debían haberse dicho tiempo atrás. E hicieron lo que hace tiempo querían haber hecho. Y mucho, mucho más…


	9. Sin remedio

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Extremos opuestos_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Extremos opuestos:** 94\. Veneno-Medicina (propuesto por Narutinachan).

 **Número de palabras:** 155

 **AVISO:** Ligeramente OoC.

* * *

 **SIN REMEDIO**

No mueve la cabeza, pero sus ojos la persiguen…

Al poco, Hak va detrás…

Y su sangre se agita, agriándole el humor y las entrañas, sabiendo que sus besos son para otro, que sus caricias no son para él…

La airada bilis le asciende por la garganta y los celos corren por sus venas, como un veneno al que no quiere renunciar.

Porque por primera vez _siente y se_ _estremece_. Por vez primera, anhela…

Y él se engaña. Sabe bien que se engaña, manteniendo la enfermiza ilusión de que ella algún día llenará sus noches y sus días.

Así que finge… Y como un círculo vicioso, finge que ama y será amado, mientras el monstruo del desamor crece bajo la máscara de una mentira.

Con cada sonrisa de Yona, él cierra los ojos, llenándose el alma de abismos y de sangrantes suspiros, y tan solo siente…

Porque lo que le mata, le da la vida...


	10. Arenas movedizas

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad _Extremos opuestos_ del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Extremos opuestos:** 108\. Flotar-Hundirse ( _propuesto por_ Narutinachan).

 **Número de palabras:** 500

* * *

 **ARENAS MOVEDIZAS**

El barro tiraba de las piernas de Kija, succionándolo. Pero cuanto más hacía él por salir, más se hundía…

—¡Jae-Ha! —exclamó—. ¡Sálvame!

—¿Y echar a perder mis hermosas ropas con toda esa porquería? —le respondió. El dragón verde no mostraba preocupación alguna, al contrario, sonreía, el muy…

Yoon se acercó y desde una distancia segura, las manos a la espalda, observaba con atención los movimientos del Hakuryuu peleando contra el lodo y hundiéndose cada vez más…

—Arenas movedizas… —dijo, más para sí mismo, pero luego le preguntó a Kija—. ¿Sabes lo que son?

—¿La muerte indigna? —respondió Kija sin mirarle, y en su voz había ya un filo de pánico. El barro viscoso ya llegaba a la cintura.

—Bestia tenías que ser… —Yoon resopló con hastío. Luego alzó el dedo índice, y mientras Kija se seguía hundiendo, adoptó un tono de sabelotodo—. Las arenas movedizas no son más que charcas con tierra, arena u otros sólidos en suspensión. Es una solución sobresaturada que en reposo crea la falsa apariencia de solidez. Pero cuando un cuerpo rompe este precario equilibrio, la arena y el agua se separan. La arena tiende a sedimentarse, ejerciendo un empuje hacia el fondo, succionando al sujeto de la perturbación.

—Pero Yoon… —rogó Kija, desesperado. ¿Cómo es que le daba una clase en vez de ayudarlo a salir?

—Y según las leyes de la física —el interpelado lo ignoró—, no suelen tener más de un metro y medio de profundidad. No más, porque la saturación de los líquidos no lo permite. El verdadero peligro —añadió— es quedarte atrapado mientras sube la marea… Pero como aquí no hay mar…

—¿Eh? —Kija no entendía nada.

—Pura física y dinámica de fluidos… —precisó el muchacho.

—Yoon, por lo más sagrado… —rogó Kija—. Hermano, por favor… —le pidió a Jae-Ha, que lucía la misma sonrisa burlona.

—¿No estás escuchando? —le interrumpió Yoon.

—¿De veras quieres que atienda? —chirrió Kija aterrorizado, manoteando en el fango que ya le llegaba a la mitad del pecho—. ¿Mientras lucho por mi vida?

—¿Cuánto mides, bestia? —interpeló Yoon.

—¿Pero qué…? —preguntaba él, pero lo volvieron a interrumpir.

—¿Cuánto mides?

—Un metro setenta y cinco… —respondió sin pensar más que en qué triste final para un Hakuryuu.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Yoon.

Y Kija se rompía los sesos tratando de recordar qué le había dicho…. Dijo metro y medio, ¿verdad? Metro y medio, metro setenta y cinco…

No…

¿En serio?

—Oh —dijo cuando por fin puso en relación los hechos. Se hundió un poquitito más.

—Sí…

—Y… ¿Y cómo salgo?

—Debes aplicar la presión suficiente para que el agua se mezcle de nuevo con la tierra que te atrapa los pies… Para ello, has de tenderte en decúbito supino, para disminuir el efecto de hundimiento y succión. A mayor superficie, menor presión…

—¿Eh?

—Túmbate y flota, Kija, flota… —le respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Y luego nadas de espaldas, muuuy despacito, como si fueras un bebé…

Más atrás, Jae-Ha ya no hacía nada por esconder las carcajadas.

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_**

 _Que me perdonen los físicos si no lo expliqué bien…_

 _Iba a hacer un drabble supertrágico sobre el hundirse en el abismo de la muerte, pero me dije que ya he hecho sufrir demasiado al muchacho, así que me fui por lo literal… XD_

 _En Kouka no se usa el Sistema Métrico Decimal, pero hagan como que sí, ¿plís?_


	11. La didáctica del mosquito (1)

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Extremos opuestos_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Extremos opuestos:** 105\. Proteger-Lastimar ( _propuesto por_ Narutinachan)

 **Número de palabras:** 100

* * *

 **LA DIDÁCTICA DEL MOSQUITO (1)**

Kija fue criado entre algodones, a salvo de los rigores del mundo, excepto de la vieja y conocida ira de cien Hakuryuus antes que él.

Le enseñaron a proteger a Hiryuu, pero no cómo enjugar sus lágrimas.

Perfeccionó el arte de la lucha con su garra de dragón, pero no sabía encender un fuego ni montar una tienda…

En sus viajes aprendió también que hay daños que vienen de dentro. No puedes salvarlos de sí mismos.

Pero puedes intentarlo…

Una y otra vez, hasta que sus propios demonios se sometan a la razón.

Nunca le enseñaron eso en la aldea…


	12. La didáctica del mosquito (2)

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Extremos opuestos_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Extremos opuestos:** 31\. Sensatez - irracionalidad ( _propuesto por_ Demonocracy).

 **Número de palabras:** 155

* * *

 **LA DIDÁCTICA DEL MOSQUITO (2)**

Kija aprende todos los días…

Aprende que Jae-Ha tiene el valor de cien dragones cuando se enfrenta a un Hak ciego de ira, sediento de sangre, rabiando muerte…, insensible a todo menos Yona…

Aprende que hay quienes son capaces de entender las oscuridades del alma y enfrentarlas sin miedo, a cualquier precio.

Porque es lo que hay que hacer por aquellos que te importan.

Y Kija también aprende que, cuando todo pasa, cuando el fuego de la locura se extingue y los monstruos que asesinan la razón por fin mueren, debes proteger a los tuyos (y a ti mismo) incluso de la vergüenza y del remordimiento.

Hak se le queda mirando, preguntando sin palabras.

—Un mosquito —Él se lleva la mano al rostro y oculta la evidencia de su mejilla—. Eso es lo que fue. Pica muchísimo…

Pero si puedes evitar el puño de la Bestia del Trueno, mejor. Muchísimo mejor…

Es lo más sensato.


	13. Metonimia

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Extremos opuestos_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Extremos opuestos:** 43\. Dar – Recibir ( _propuesto por_ fatyas).

 **Número de palabras:** 155

 ** _NOTA:_** _Un poco trabalenguas ;)_

* * *

 **METONIMIA**

Kija es un alma generosa que da, siempre da… Kija ofrece el corazón en cada gesto y el alma en cada combate.

La vida hace ya mucho que la entregó… Y no solo a su señora. La entregó, por afecto y por decisión propia, a esos hermanos que la vida le otorgó.

Pero él sigue dando… Kija da y da, con sonrisas que deslumbran, con consejos que apaciguan, con sensatez e ingenuidad, Kija da… Da sin saber que da, o quizás sí… Pero da porque su alma es inmensa y porque ha recibido más de lo que jamás soñó cualquier Hakuryuu.

Él se ofrece por entero, sin reservas, abriendo el pecho y su garra de dragón a los peligros, a aquellos que vienen de dentro y de fuera de los corazones de los hombres, porque siente que el pecho se le desborda de amor.

Por ellos —por cada uno de ellos—, Kija lo daría todo…


	14. Célibe

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Extremos opuestos_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Extremos opuestos:** 66\. Novato - Experimentado ( _propuesto por_ Demonocracy).

 **Número de palabras:** 250

* * *

 **CÉLIBE**

—¡NO! —gritó Kija, levantándose abruptamente. A los demás solo les tomó un par de segundos entender la situación.

Las mejillas, encarnadas y ardientes. Mano y garra, ligeramente temblorosas. Los ojos, huidizos, evitando entablar contacto con nada más que la punta de sus botas. Los labios, tensos y apretados. Además, casi podía verse el humo que le salía por las orejas…

Y Jae-Ha, justo al lado…

—Ojos caídos, deja en paz a la serpiente albina… —dijo Hak—. Y tú, vuelve a sentarte —le ordenó.

—Yo… Yo no… ¡No puedo! —exclamó, antes de huir de allí.

—¡Bestia! —le reprochó Yoon—. ¡No puedes seguir riéndote así del pobre hombre!

—Le estoy aleccionando sobre las bendiciones del matrimonio —explicó Jae-Ha, aparentando inocencia.

—¡Si ni siquiera has estado casado! —protestó Yoon.

—¿Y? —alegó él.

Hak le tapó con las manos a Yona los oídos y dijo:

—No quiero que corrompas a mentes inocentes.

—¡Hey! —protestó ella, sacándose las manos de Hak de sus oídos—. ¡Que yo no soy inocente!

—Créeme, Princesa, tú sigues siendo inocente… —le dijo Hak, mirándola con los ojos entornados y oscurecidos.

—Créeme, Hak —replicó ella, audaz, dándole golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo índice—, tú no tienes ni idea de lo que yo pienso…

Y el pobre Kija, que había elegido ese momento para regresar, sintió cómo sus mejillas se volvían a encender y su mente entraba en combustión espontánea.

Cuando cayó desmayado al piso, Jae-Ha empezó a reírse descaradamente…

Y Hak y Yona no apartaban los ojos del otro…


End file.
